24 hours
by Aimii0
Summary: "Welcome to my game. Kill one of you every twenty-four hours and survive. Only one will be alive at the end of the game. Kill, survive and win, the game starts now!" AU. Tragedy, Drama, Horror.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You can do it onee!" a silver-eyed girl said while clenching her fists.

"Hanabi's right sweetheart, you have to do it today." a woman around the age of fourty said with the same enthusiasm.

A fifteen-years-old girl was blushing as the other two girls looked at her. "M-Mom, H-Habani-oneechan.. I-I-I can't do it.." she said holding her school-bag tighter.

"You have to do it Hinata-onee, it's now or never!" Hanabi said as someone knocked on the door.

Hinata's heart skipped a bit. "I-I-I-I can do this!"

"Naruto-chan, come in, come in!" Hinata heard her mother saying.

A tall, blonde guy entered in the kitchen. His bright-blue eyes looked right into Hinata's grey ones. Her cheeks painted in red as they made eye-contact. Naruto smiled brightly pulling Hinata into a hug.

"Morning Hinata-chan!" he said happy.

Hinata was burning like a volcano. "G-G-Good m-m-morning Naruto-k-kun."

He relased her and turned his head towards the little girl next to Hinata. "Morning Hanabi-chan." he catched Hinata's hand and turned around. "Well.. we gotta go. Goodbye Hanabi-chan, obaa-chan." he said while walking out of the house.

Hinata saw her mother and sister giving her a thumb up as they left the house.

_'I have to confess my love today, I have to do it.'_ Hinata told herself mentally as she looked at Naruto's back.

* * *

"Hurry up and take it off." a girl whispered in her boyfriend's ear before she started kissing him roughly.

He put his hands on her back and slowly moved them up until he reached her bra. He hesistated and broke the kiss. "Someone will catch us."

She put a finger on his lips. "And do you want me to stop?" the girl moved her finger from his lips, down to his neck until she reached _that_ spot.

The chicken-ass-haired boy moaned. "Sakura.."

Sakura was above him, her bra and her panties were the only clothes she was wearing while her boyfriend also had his pants on, though, he had no shirt. They were excited, hard and fast breaths covered the empty classroom they were in. The P.E. class is gonna end soon.

"So.. want me to stop, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked smirking, she moved her hands slowly and exciting, Sasuke could feel the pleasure more intense than anytime though she still had his pants on.

"You're gonna drive me crazy." he said while trying to think of a way to stop. She was being reckles, she has always been. That's why he loves her.

"The bell is gonna ring in ten minutes." she said, which only made him more excited.

He crashed his lips onto hers. "Then let's do this quickly."

* * *

The four teenagers were all going to the same high school; Konoha High School. Enjoying the careless and beautiful teenage years. At the young age of eighteen, neither one of them could have possibly guess what was going to happen.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking on the hallways holding hands, everyone was looking at them with jealousy. Sakura was the most beautiful and desired girl from this high school and Sasuke was the handsome captain of football team. Though everyone hated to admit it, they were meant for each other. They have a relationship of two years already and it was obvious that they aren't gonna break up any time soon.

As the two of them were heading towards their classroom, Naruto approached to them leaving Hinata behind. Too shy to follow him and face the two stars of her high school, Hinata decided to go to her class. She lowered her head and passed by the three of them, Naruto didn't even notice being too captivated by Sakura. Even so, Sasuke saw her passing by them and wondered why did Naruto left her like this.

"Sakura-chan, why is your neck purple here?" the blonde asked as he pointed to Sakura's neck.

Sakura fast covered the purple place and tried to fake a smile. "A bug.. Yeah, a bug bit me."

Naruto smiled, he tried hard to act like the stupid person everyone thinks he is. "I.. I have to go to the class now. See ya later Sakura-chan!" remembering Sasuke was also there, Naruto sneaked out his tongue at him before running to his class where Hinata was waiting for him.

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead but Sakura's suddenly kiss woke him up. He saw her smirking.

"Let's go to our class." she said and they left hand in hand.

The classes passed by in the same way; slow and painful, but finally, the day was over. Naruto met with Sasuke and Sakura and the three of them decided to go home together; Hinata already left earlier being too shy to stay with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto, where is that girl that always stays with you?" Sakura asked as they walked downstairs, it seemed like they were the last ones to leave school.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I think Hinata-chan left earlier, it's weird.."

Sasuke was sick of his best friend's stupidness, wasn't it obvious that that girl likes him?

"Listen here dobe_—_" he begun but couldn't finish the sentence.

As soon as Naruto opened the door, someone catched the three of them from behind and injected something in each's right arm. In the next moment, neither one could keep their eyes open.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, his head was hurting like hell. He was sitting on the floor in a small room with white walls. As he blinked a few times, he managed to see the persons around him. Nine persons. He only recognized three figures: Sakura, who was resting her head on his shoulder, Naruto and the girl who liked Naruto. It seemed that he was the only one awake.

"Are you ok?" he turned to Sakura and shook her shoulders slowly.

Sakura managed to open her eyes as well. She narrowed her eyebrows in pain and put a hand on her forehead.

"My head hurts .." Sasuke looked around and saw that everybody was asleep or uncounscious. "Where are we?" the pink-haired girl asked looking around.

Each person started waking up and Sasuke observed that most of them had head-pains, just like him and Sakura.

"I don't know.." he answered to Sakura's earlier question.

Hinata looked around trembling. She was scared, panicked. Naruto was confused but even a dense person like him could tell nothing good will come out of it. Seeing how Hinata was embracing herself and the scare from her eyes, he fast grabbed her shoulders and embraced her.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, don't be scared. I'm here." not even he was sure if everything is gonna be alright, but he was sure he's gonna protect Hinata.

Hinata's fears suddenly faded away, like magic. She smiled unsusprised by this, because Naruto could always make her fears, sadness and worries disappear just like this.

Sasuke got up and analyzed each person. There were four girls and five boys, all of them were teenagers. Besides Sakura, Naruto and the other girl from their high school, he observed that none of the others knew each other.

"What the heck is going on here?" a girl with brown hair tied in two buns asked getting up. She had an angry and suspicious expression. "Who are you?" she asked Sasuke looking at him with anger.

The raven-haired boy thought he asked him and nobody else because he was the only one who got up from the floor.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he answered, though he was not sure if he should trust her.

"That was not the answer I was searching for. Did you bring me here?" she asked again.

Sakura was watching the scene from the floor, she knew Sasuke could handle the situation so she did not interfere, she trusted him.

"No, I am in the same situation as you. We all are, as I observe." he said looking around at the other persons.

A blonde girl also got up from the floor rubbing her head. She was dressed in some short skirt and a strapless top, her long hair was tied in a long pony-tail. She put a hand on her waist and looked at Sasuke intensly.

"Well, hello there dear," she begun flirting with him.

Sasuke looked at her with a blank face, he tried to hide his disgust as she approached him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, a blunt one. My name's Yamanaka Ino hon." she answered putting a hand on his shoulder. "And you're.."

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said about to take her hand off of his shoulder.

"And single, I hope."

Sakura couldn't handle this anymore and even though she didn't show how mad she was, she approached her boyfriend and with a calm and confident atitude, she slapped away the blonde's hand.

"Unfortunately, not." she answered looking right into her eyes.

Ino was surprised for a moment but then she looked back at Sakura with a smirk. "What a waste,"

Sakura only glared at her back, she was way too good to argue with such _persons_.

"Will you explain us what's going on here too?" a voice asked.

Sasuke looked at the person who spoke, it was a boy with long, black hair. His eyes were grey and he was as confused as everyone else. Behind him were other two boys, a red-head and a boy who's hair was tied.

"We don't know." Sasuke asnwered.

The boy got up and grabbed Sasuke by his collar. "Don't joke with me brat, I said I want to know who and why did bring me here!" he glared at Sasuke.

"Hold on_—" _Sakura wanted to interfere but Sasuke stopped her.

"I'm fine Sakura, don't worry." he said looking at the black-haired boy with the same blank expression.

"There is no use fighting," the red-head behind spoke.

"Do you know anything?" the angry boy asked.

"Kind of," he answered and everyone waited for him to continue. "First of all, let go of him. You just waste strength and energy, he told the truth."

Even though the boy still didn't want to let go of Sasuke, he did. He didn't like the look on Sasuke's face and it made him angry.

"We can't escape, this place has no windows, no doors and no holes." he begun.

"Are you making fun of me?!" the boy got angry again.

"Will you stop getting angry and listen?" the other boy who's hair was tied in a high-tail spoke.

"Why should I trust him? I have no idea who he is, I have no idea who you all are, I have no idea why I am here and all I want is to get the fuck out of here!"

"Look around, we're all in the same situation." the boy looked around and saw scared looks on some girls' faces and confuse on the boys' faces. "Good. Let's tell our names first." nobody answered, they were suspicious. The boy sighed. "My name is Nara Shikamaru."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said for the third time.

"Tenten." the brown-haired girl said.

"And your first name?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't have one." she answered coldly.

Nobody commented and neither did they care why she seemed so weird.

"Yamanaka Ino." the blonde said again smiling flirtously at Shikamaru too.

"Sabakuno Gaara." the red-head answered.

"Uzumaki Naruto.." the blonde answered worried.

He was looking suspiciously at everyone—except the ones he knew—and was being very cautious. Hinata clung onto his arm tightly.

"Hyuuga H-Hinata." the shy girl said.

"Haruno Sakura." the pinkette answered confident.

"What a special name," Ino commented sarcastically, Sakura was actually a very common name.

Sakura decided to ignore her which pretty annoyed the blonde. Everyone looked at the boy who lost his temper easily, he was the only one who didn't tell his name.

"Hyuga Neji."

"Hyuga? Are you related to this guy, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked turning his head towards the girl.

The girl shook her head furiously. "I-It is just a c-c-coincidence."

"I have been here for three days." Shikamaru begun. Everyone was standing up forming a circle.

"Me too." the red-head said.

"Me three." the blonde said raising her hand.

Those three were not confused or scared which Sasuke though as weird at first, but now he saw why they were so calm. They were used to it.

"I just woke up here in a morning and since then I did not leave this room. There would be food and water left here every morning."

"Same goes for me." the red-head answered.

"I was kidnapped." the blonde said relaxed. "Like, you know, I was.. taking a walk one night and the next morning I woke up here with them." she said pointing towards Shikamaru and Gaara.

"We were also kidnapped after we left school." Sasuke said pointing to Sakura and Naruto.

"I-I.." Hinata begun. She was about to cry as she tried to recall the moment but Naruto took her hand without anyone noticing and gave her courage. "I a-arrived a-at home a-a-and there was n-no one, n-n-no one answered m-me and.. I-I saw someone, s-someone dressed i-in black.. I do not r-remember a-anything else."

"Someone dressed in black? Did you see his face?" Tenten asked.

Suddenly, an unison of different sounds was heard. It was everyone's phone.

"A message." Sakura said. As soon as she and the others read the message, their faces showed the incredible fear they had. "Welcome to my game."

"You all should consider yourself blessed, you've been chosen to entertain me." Sasuke continued.

"The rules are simple." Ino said.

"One. You have twenty-four hours to kill one of you, it does not matter how." Shikamaru continued.

"Two. Don't tell anyone about the game." Gaara also read.

"Three. You must not leave this town from the moment the game starts." Neji continued.

"Four. If you will not kill at least one of you every twenty-four hours.." Tenten begun but could not continue.

"Y-Your l-l-loved ones w-will die.." she said horrified, covering her mouth with her hand.

"The last one to survive will be able to live on, the game starts now." Naruto ended.

A big and heavy silence fell over them. Nobody was able to say anything.

"What the heck.." Tenten said scared. "What the heck is this about?! Is it some kind of joke?"

"Hey, do you hear me?!" Naruto begun to scream looking at the ceiling. "Who are you and what do you want from us?!"

His answer was answered by a sudden black-out. The only bulb in the room broke and everyone collapsed losing counsciouness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love, Aimii0.**


	2. 01

**01. FIRST DAY OF HORROR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. As he looked around he observed that he was in his bed, in his room. It didn't pass another moment that Sasuke remembered everything that happened, he jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs where he found his brother drinking his tea.

"You finally woke up, sleeping beauty." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

"For how long have I been sleeping?" Sasuke asked fast.

"A night and a day almost."

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked again, looking around for a clock. It was three o'clock in the afternoon.

_Shit._

Sasuke ran outside the door, heading towards Sakura's house. He ran down the street, pushing people aside furiously. He didn't care about anything, he could only think of Sakura and her safety. He didn't believe a thing from what happened yesterday, at some point he even thought everything was a dream, yet, here he was, worried as hell.

In fifteen minutes Sasuke was in front of Sakura house's door. He knocked twice and, seeing that nobody answered in less than two seconds, he knocked again. When he heard fast footsteps running down the stairs, he opened the door and let himself in. She was running down the stairs, heading towards him and he was running towards her.

Sakura ran into his arms, her own arms wrapped around his neck while his around her waist and back. Their chests moving up and down, their breaths hard and fast.

"Sasuke.." she whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a moment of silence, his hands on each one of her cheeks as he stared in her green eyes.

She nodded. "You?" Her green eyes looked into his onyx orbits. "But how.."

"Let's sit down." he suggested and she nodded.

The two of them headed towards the kitchen where he sat down at the table and she prepared two cups of hot chocolate.

"Here," she said as she placed a blue mug on the table in front of Sasuke. She sat across the table, right in front of him.

"Thanks." he said as he took a sip.

After another silence, Sakura asked again. "How did I end up in my room? Who brought me here?" she asked, holding her red mug tighter.

"I don't know, but—"

A sudden, loud sound interrupted Sasuke. It was the entrance door being wide open, crushing into the wall.

"Sakuu-chan~" a woman's voice called out.

"Fucking hell," Sakura cursed under her breath as she got up from her seat.

Sasuke followed her as the two of them made their way towards the entrance hallway.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, what a delightful surprise." the woman said putting the back of her hand next to her mouth as she tried to look sexy.

"Homura." Sasuke nodded seeing her.

Haruno Homura was Sakura's step-mother whom Sasuke knew even before the two of them became a couple. She married Sakura's father when she was twenty-five, five years ago. Sakura's biological mother died giving birth to her and the life Sakura had with her father was hardly a good one. She has always had whatever she needed when it came to material things, but she was never loved by her father. He could never love the person who killed the woman he loved.

Though, he never abused nor did bad things to Sakura. They would always act like strangers. He would always give her money, pay the bills and take care of the house, he would always be at work during day and come home at a normal hour at night, when he thought Sakura was sleeping. They have never had a family dinner together, but Sakura grew up thinking that a family dinner was something that only happened in fairy tales, something like the existence of witches.

That was the life the girl had until she was thirteen, when her father, Haruno Manabe, married Homura.

The next two years were filled with happiness for the two of them and _just a little _better for Sakura. Her father begun trying to act as a real father and try to talk with her, there was always warm food and someone to tell her 'welcome home' after a hard, school day.

Though, of course, Sakura didn't let herself get used to this kind of life. She knew that it was all just a dream and that she would wake up any time, so it happened.

Two years later, her father died in a car accident protecting Homura. Sakura didn't shed a single tear at his funeral and Homura begun spending all the money Manabe saved up on alcohol, late nights in bars and slutty clothes.

She would often come home drunk alone or escorted by some unknown man, which happened rarely. Just like that day.

"Saku-chan, honey, you should have told me Sasuke-kun comes. I'm not in the best form, you know, it's embarrassing." she said smiling like an idiot as she tried to stay still, but her feet slipped and Sakura hurried to catch her not to fall. She was dressed in some short, black, tight skirt, long socks and high heels, a tank top that barely covered her bust and a fur jacket. "Oh my, I'm sorry Saku-chan."

"Forget it," the pink-haired teenager replied.

"Just let me stay like this for a second, will you?" she asked looking at Sakura, her red, long hair falling messily over her shoulders. "I feel a bit—"

And in the next second, she threw up on Sakura's clothes.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Saku-chan, I didn't—"

"Cut out the crap already!" she yelled. "Can't you see how you look? You're a woman, yet you can't even stand in two feet!" she threw her body away but Sasuke caught her just in time. Sakura shot her a glare. "_Pathetical existence." _she turned around and walked upstairs.

There was a moment of silence until the door to Sakura's room was loud closed.

"Sasuke-kun.." the woman whispered, still unable to stand still.

"I'll help you walk to the sofa." he said as he put her arm around his shoulders.

They slowly walked until the living room, Homura still having her heels on.

"Here." he put her down on the sofa.

She fell like a piece of wood, her legs on the pillows. "Thank you Sasuke-kun, you're a nice guy." she whispered, her red hair covering her face.

Sasuke nodded and went to the kitchen, coming back moments later with a glass of cold water. He placed it on the small table in front of the sofa, Homura was already able to stand on the edge of the sofa without falling.

"Say, Sasuke-kun.." she begun as he turned around, wanting to leave and go to Sakura's room. "She's a really good kid, isn't she?" the woman made a pause, Sasuke knew who she was talking about and he mentally agreed with her. "I don't want to be like this, Sasuke-kun, I really don't. But, what else can I do? I can't survive reality without living like _this._"

Sasuke made silence, he could only listen to her if that helped her in any way, but he couldn't give her any advice.

"Having the one person you love dying right in front of you, it's something humans can't just _know_ and keep living. It tears us apart from inside. I was way too young when it happened, I wasn't ready for it." she continued, tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls. "Sasuke-kun, do you think will she ever be able to forgive me?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Sasuke was resting his back against the wall, one hand lazily resting on his knee while the other one, gently holding Sakura's hand as its thumb carefully brushed against her knuckles.

"You ok?" he asked her, almost whispering.

She nodded. "I suppose."

The two of them were in Sakura's room, on her bed.

"What are we going to do about.. You know," she looked at him worried.

"Wait." he responded. "We'll wait and see what happens."

Sakura was silent for the moment. "Yeah, we should.. wait."

Seeing as she was insecure, Sasuke held her hand tighter as she turned his head towards her. He approached his face to hers and kissed her lips gently.

She then smiled and returned the kiss, more fiercely. Driven by the atmosphere, Sakura begun taking off Sasuke's shirt as he started kissing her neck.

It was then that Sakura and Sasuke's phone rang at the same time, making them stop.

They looked at each other before taking their phones. The two of them read the same message.

"**First crime has been accomplished. **

**Victim: Takahashi Tenten**

**Hour of death: 15:47**

**The count for the next 24 hours starts now.**

**-Mastermind."**

"This is not true.. is it?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"There's only one way to figure it out." he said as he climbed off the bed and picked up his shirt.

Sakura followed him out the house without asking any questions. As soon as Sasuke put on his shoes, his phone begun to buzz in his pocket.

"Yes?"

"_Sasuke Uchiha?"_

"Yes."

"_I am Nara Shikamaru from.. yesterday. Could we meet and talk in ten minutes?"_

"Yeah, where?"

"_I'll send you a message with the address of my house, the others should come too."_

"Understood."

And he hung up.

"What did it say?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you on the way, let's get Naruto."

* * *

"She's missing." Shikamaru stated looking around at the six persons in the room.

"Hey, pineapple-head.. I don't mean to be.. I mean, I don't want to—Oh, fuck it already. Is this your house? It looks more like something my grandfather's grandfather would live in." Ino asked.

"Of course it's not my house, I wouldn't be so stupid to let you all know where I live." the boy replied, giving Ino a glare.

"Right.. So, why would it be a stupid thing to tell our addresses? I mean, we may need each other." Ino asked again.

"First, we are still strangers, no matter the situation we are in. Second, if we know each other's addresses, the possibility to be killed is bigger."

"If we need each other?" Neji asked with a smirk. "We're not friends, we're _enemies_." he continued with a threatening glare.

"Can someone explain to me what happens here?" Naruto asked confused.

Right next to him was Hinata, standing all shy and reserved.

"Didn't you receive a message?" Sasuke asked.

"Takahashi Tenten died." Neji informed him. "No, she was _killed._ By one of us."

A silence fell over the seven teenagers.

They gathered in an abandoned, old-style house at the edge of the town. Everyone was there, except the so-called Tenten and the red-head guy, Gaara.

"That guy didn't come, though I called him." Shikamaru broke the silence. "The red-head."

"How did you have our phone numbers?" Sasuke asked.

"They were in my agenda, I suppose you all have them." Shikamaru replied, showing them his phone's agenda.

"I-Is that girl really dead?" Sakura asked. She seemed calm and careless, but Sasuke knew she wasn't so sure of herself.

"We can't be so sure, that message may have been a stupid joke, as well as all this so-called game." Shikamaru replied.

A person's sudden appearance made everyone turn their heads towards the door. Gaara stepped inside, a motionless expression on his face.

"What did you.." Naruto stood up as he grabbed Gaara by the collar of his shirt. "What did you do?!" he asked.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke told him, sitting still next to Sakura. He would never leave her side, not in this kind of situation.

"Did you kill her?!" the blonde asked again, even angrier. Hinata could only sit on a corner, scared. "Say something!"

"I killed her." Gaara replied, making everyone speechless.

A hard silence filled the room again, Hinata braced herself unable to say anything.

"Why.. why did you kill her?! How could you have killed her?" Naruto asked as he pushed Gaara against a wall.

"I did it to survive." the red-head replied, still seeming indifferent.

That very moment, Naruto punched him straight in the face but Gaara moved his head a little and so he hit his mouth. Blood started pouring.

"NO!" Hinata yelled as she fell on the floor, still embracing herself. She had her eyes closed and was trembling. "Stop it, please, stop.." she said, small tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sakura pushed Sasuke aside and ran towards the scared girl. She put her hands around her shoulders and buried her head onto her chest.

"Calm down, Hinata." she comforted her.

Sakura gave Sasuke a meaningful look and the raven-haired boy understood. He ran towards Naruto and pushed him away from Gaara.

"Stop it already, Naruto," he said, holding him back by his shoulders. Naruto has gone wild. "It's nothing you can do now, she's already dead."

Naruto looked at his best friend's face for a moment and then turned around, hurt. Truth _hurt_.

"Why did you kill Takahashi Tenten?" Shikamaru asked Gaara on a calmer tone.

"To survive." he replied, wiping away the blood. He then turned around and left the room.

"Are we going to let him go just like this?!" Naruto snapped out.

"What else can we do?" Shikamaru asked. "We have to talk about lots of things, there are more important things now."

The blonde looked at his male friend, hoping for some understanding. "He's right." Sasuke approved.

"Now that I think about it.." Ino said, putting a hand under her chin. She didn't seem too affected by the girl's death. "Takahashi.. Isn't that the name of that famous actress? Takahashi Nanami?"

"Absolutely right." Neji agreed, a proud smirk on his face. "I made some investigations about her, and all of you, actually."

"Are you a stalker? I mean, searching things about me may be normal, I wouldn't blame you," she said, flipping her long pony-tail, "but guys too? Seriously? That's, like, so gay."

"I don't expect you to understand." Neji said.

"Hey—" Ino wanted to say something but Sasuke cut her off.

"What did you find about her?"

"I can say for sure that that guy is dangerous. Takahashi Tenten was, indeed, the daughter of the actress Takahashi Nanami. Her family has a personal bodyguard agency, one of Japan's best. I have no idea how that guy killed her in such a short time, she even has a personal bodyguard and her house is impossible to break in."

Hinata begun to tremble even more. Naruto approached her.

"Hinata-chan," he said, making the girl raise her head. "Come on." he lend out his hand and the girl shylt took it.

Naruto put on a smile and kept holding Hinata's hand. His smile made Hinata unable not to smile back, she had hope.

"So, what are we going to do? This way, that guy may kill us all just to survive." she replied.

"There are other possibilities. He may not have killed Takahashi Tenten because he wanted to survive himself." Shikamaru said. Seeing as everyone looked at him confused, he sighed.

"Care to explain?" Neji asked first.

" Remember what the rules were? If you don't kill one of you every 24 hours, your loved ones will die. Perhaps he wants to protect someone."

"Don't think so, that guy seems as lonely as a wolf." Ino replied first.

"Besides, if he doesn't have anybody, it means that he, himself, will die?" Sasuke asked.

"Nice perspective." Shikamaru said. "It's most probably."

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked, making all the heads turn towards her. She was already next to Sasuke, their hands glued.

"Looks like we have some lovebirds here." Ino said, looking at their hands.

Sasuke hold Sakura's hand tighter, glaring at Ino.

"We have to decide." Shikamaru said. "We can either make an agreement, not kill anyone for 24 hours and see what happens, or we can start killing each other."

Everyone was silent, the first choice seemed better obviously.

"But, can we trust each other?" Sakura asked.

"That's the problem."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love, Aimii0.**


End file.
